


Welcome to a new world!

by Natty_Catty



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, Azazel - Freeform, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Cain - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Demons, Ghostfacers - Freeform, God - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, John Winchester - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Other, Reapers, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Tessa - Freeform, Weird stuff is gonna happen, Why Did I Write This?, castiel - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, reader - Freeform, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Catty/pseuds/Natty_Catty
Summary: Please read first:Winchester Uni = Universe where Sam and Dean are realReal Uni = The "Real" world where Y/n livesApocalyptic Uni = Where Bobby is still alive, Mary never got married and had kids, and John died when the yellow-eyed demon killed him when Castiel zapped Dean back in timeGenderswap = all the character's genders' are swapped except if they are gender neutral or gender binaryI will add more Universe's or special phrases if they pop up in the story. Happy reading!





	1. Pilot

~Winchester Uni~

"There she is." said Dean Winchester with a sigh. He had been waiting for his keys to his priceless Baby. His brother, on the other hand, was waiting for the keys of the Impala so he can continue his research for their next job. Sam was still confused as to why Dean wanted his car washed by someone other than him. Normally, as far as Sam knew, Dean won't even let a fly land on his Baby. Shrugging off the suspicions, he stood next to his anxious brother. Dean just couldn't sit still because of his excitement. He knew it was only a matter of time for his Baby to be covered in dirt, but he didn't care. All he knew was that his Baby was clean and he couldn't wait to drive her. Sam and Dean were pulled out of their thoughts by a loud ringing sound. Both of their phones had gone off and they both reached into their pockets. Once they both retrieved their phones, they exchanged looks. Dean shrugged and pressed the green button. Sam decided that if his brother would, he would. They both held the phones to their ears to hear silence. "Um, hello?" Dean asked into the phone. He waited for an answer and was about to end the call when he heard a faint ringing sound. This ringing, of course, was different than the first. This ringing sound was one that Dean remembered from a certain angel. "Cass?" dean asked even more confused than before. The ringing then silenced again. Sam looked at his brother with a worried look. They decided to go somewhere, still on their phones, so they wouldn't look suspicious. He continued to hold the phone up to his ear while walking around the back of an out of date movie theater. Dean continued to call the unknown caller different names until he gave up and asked if it was God. At this point, Sam's phone had already hung up on him. The ringing then began to pick up quickly. "What the hell?" both of the brothers asked in unison. Dean dropped the phone as it started to glow and heat up in his hand. Sam reached to grab Dean's arm, as he started to feel nauseous. He looked over at his brother to see the same weak look on his face, as they both fell to their knees. They both started to see black and white spots before they let the spots take over their vision.

Meanwhile in the Real Uni...

"Beeeeep!" the phone alarm screamed in Y/n's face. "Great, another Monday and another day of utter hell." she said with a tired sigh. She jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was in front of the bathroom door when she swore she heard a groan from inside. She opened the door and saw nothing. She checked everywhere in the bathroom to see what could have made the unexplainable noise. "I guess I'm just crazy then." she said with another sigh before going back to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at her phone. She opened her phone to see her Supernatural wallpaper. It was the 'Family Business' quote with the Anti-Possession sigil with little wings next to it. She had been binge-watching Supernatural as soon as she saw it on Netflix. She couldn't wait for the season finale of Season 13 on the CW. She had seen the pictures that Jared, Jensen, and Misha had leaked onto Twitter and Instagram and couldn't wait for Season 14. She turned towards her TV and grabbed the remote. She clicked the buttons until she saw the Netflix screen. She sighed softly as she lay back on her pillows. She was going to click on her profile until she realized something. She walked down the stairs of her silent stairs until she swore she heard a pair of large wings. She kept walking until she reached the living room. She stood in the doorway of the room, dumbstruck. "This is for your own safety." the gravely-voiced stranger said as he put his hand on her forehead. All she saw was white before she passed out. Although, she swore she saw a pair of large, black wings before she fell into her deep sleep. The one thing she knew was that she had already known this 'person' very well.


	2. Please tell me this is a dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Warning!
> 
> This chapter is going to be very meta, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I wrote it the way I would read it. This going to have references to Jared, Jensen, and Misha because of the reader's confusion of the situation, so...

_"This is for your own safety." the gravely-voiced stranger said as he put his hand on her forehead. All she saw was white before she passed out. Although, she swore she saw a pair of large, black wings before she fell into her deep sleep. The one thing she knew was that she had already known this 'person' very well._

Winchester Uni

Reader Pov:

As soon as I woke up, I sat up suddenly. I looked around to see what looked like an underground bunker. There were no lights on, so it was extremely dark. I stood up slowly as I started to look around. I did my best to make sure I was alone before I started to walk towards a wall. When I reached the wall, I realized it was a bookshelf. I took a book off the wall to see if I could get a clue as to where I am. I was about to flip open the cover when I heard a loud metal door open above me, then swing closed with a bang. I looked to the direction of the sound to hear a pair of footsteps. It was still pretty dark, so I couldn't tell who was approaching me. I decided to take a chance and make a noise loud enough for the unknown person or people to know I was here. "What was that Sammy? Did Cass say he was gonna be here before we got back?" one figure said as it reached for its back pocket. The taller one shook its head no silently before reaching for its back pocket as well. I felt like this was a good time to find something to protect my self with if both figures looked like they were going to shoot me. I reached into my flannel to find my small replica of the angel blade from Supernatural. It may have been fake on the show, but I wanted a creative way to defend my self on my mile and a half walk from school every day. I carefully walked toward what looked like a light switch and flicked it. Turns out I was right, it was a light switch, and they were both holding guns aimed at me and both guns already cocked back. I stared for a minute at the two men in disbelief. One was taller with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, red flannel with a brown coat on top, and a laptop bag. The shorter man had dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, a green flannel with a dark green coat, and an angel blade the size of a machete. I gawked in fear and amazement as they both slowly walked towards me. They both looked exactly like Sam and Dean Winchester! "Please tell me you guys are just Jared and Jensen and were hired by my mom to spook me." I said as they both stopped a few feet in front of me. They both looked at each other with confused looks before the man that looked like Dean Winchester broke the silence and spoke. "You mean like the actors Jared and Jensen?" he asked with a scrunched up face. "Oh god, please let this be a dream. This can't be real."I said to myself as I backed up into what looked like the library from the men of letters bunker in Supernatural. I tripped on something while walking backward and decided to see what it was. I looked down to see the book I dropped earlier. The cover said something about demon possession. Both of the men slowly dropped their weapons to try and understand the situation better. "Wait, have you watched or read the series Supernatural?" Dean asked. "Please tell me this is a dream."I said as I put my head in my hands. I leaned up against one of the bookshelves in the library so I didn't fall. All three of us looked up when we heard the sound of fluttering wings. I looked behind them to see my favorite rebel angel. "You have got to be kidding me." Dean and I said in unison. We looked at each other in confusion but turned our attention back to Cass. "I need to talk to you privately." Cass said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to another room around the corner.

I was behind of the doorway, but I could still see the utter confusion on the brothers' faces. Cass waved his hand to the boys before taking my hand and closing the door. I stood completely still while taking his full image in. Yes, he did have the trench coat, but he gave off a more serious and still vibe. I know this is _the_ Castiel we're talking about, but I thought he would be more corky or awkward. Non the less, I continued to keep my serious yet confused gaze locked onto him. He took my hand and grasped it tightly. "Y/n, I know your confused but we need your help. All of us." He said with a solemn look on his. I just continued to stand still in confusion and slight fear. 'Why would they need my help, let alone an angel like Castiel?' I thought to myself. "Because you have special abilities." He said answering my thoughts. I gave him a 'really?' look and looked down in what I could only explain as shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read your mind, but I had to see if I could." He said. "Wait what do you mean, 'if you could'?" I asked. "And you said I have special abilities?" He looked up at me and sighed. "Yes, you're half angel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, I got my phone taken away and my laptop is school owned, so I might not update this or my other story for a while. I will try to borrow my mom's computer to see if I can update, but I can't promise anything. My last day of school is next Friday (6-1-18), so after that is summer but I have an F in math, so I may go to summer school. If that's the case, I won't be able to update until August. Sorry if this isn't what you expected, or you wanted to read this story really quickly, but this is your little tidbit so you know what to look forward to.


	3. Niphilim or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just gonna have to read the chapter because I'm too lazy to write a summary.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read your mind, but I had to see if I could." He said. "Wait what do you mean, 'if you could'?" I asked. "And you said I have special abilities?" He looked up at me and sighed. "Yes, you're half angel."_

Winchester Uni:

Reader Pov:

"Wait, hold on!" I said as I opened the door between us and the Winchester Brothers. At this point, I had just realized Castiel had even closed the door in the first place. "You're saying I'm a Niphilim?" I asked in front of both of the Winchesters. I looked over at them to see a shocked Sam and a (probably) angry Dean. I then returned my gaze back to Castiel to see him looking at his feet. "Well, yes and no." He said, still not making eye contact. "What do you mean 'Yes and no'? It's a simple question for a simple answer." I said. "Yeah, Cass. And why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Dean asked as he took his place next to me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam putting on a brave face, and stepping to my other side. "Wait, so how _is_ she a Niphilim but not at the same time?" He asked as the angel of the Lord lifted his head back up. "Because there are more then one kind of Niphilim. There is the Angel-Human hybrid, and then there is the Angel-Demon hybrid." He said as my eyes widened. I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly. I looked up too see and hear both of the brothers to do the same. "Ok, first question, which of my parents are angel and demon, and who are they?" I asked. "Really, those are your first questions after hearing your an Angel-Demon hybrid?" Dean asked, with his face full of confusion. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked with a lot of sass. "Well, no, I guess not." He said, bashfully. "Good, cause I wasn't looking forward to having an argument with you right now. We obviously have bigger fish to fry." I said as I looked at Castiel. "So..." I said as I motioned for Castiel to answer my question. "Well your father is Gabriel, an angel, while your mother is Ruby, a demon." He said. "Are you _kidding_ me?" I asked with another sigh. "No way, that can't be!" Sam said as he looked at me with wide eyes. I sat down at the large table with my head in my hands, again. "I'm the gift that just keeps on giving, huh?" I said to Sam. "Well, I still have a question I need to ask you." Castiel said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Ask away." I said. "How many visions have you had so far?" He asked with a stern expression.


End file.
